Psycopath
by widilaxo
Summary: terus bersabar jika kau memang yakin kau benar benar mencintainya . suatu saat tuhan pasti akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang layak untukmu , yang pasti dengan orang yang kau cintai .


Physycopath

Cast : byun baekhyun , park chanyeol

Genre : tentuin sendiri

Rated : T

Length : oneshoot

BAEKHYUN POV

" kau tampak indah dengan pakaian itu baek "

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum simpul padanya " terimakasih yeol

Saat aku kembali menghadap kaca , chanyeol langsung menjambak rambut pendek ku dan memaksaku agar iris kami bertemu . ia menatap ku tajam dengan tampang tidak suka . aku mengernyitkan sedikit alisku , memang apa yang ku perbuat ?

" JANGAN PERNAH BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI ITU JIKA KAU BEKERJA , KAU HANYA HARUS TERLIHAT INDAH UNTUKKU "

" ta.. tapi yeol , aku harus.. "

" KAU HANYA MILIKKU BYUN BAEKHYUN "

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku pasrah jika tidak chanyeol , suamiku dia akan membolongi kepalaku dengan peluru sekarang juga .

Mungkin orang sepintas akan menyangka jika kecemburuan chanyeol itu benar – benar konyol , mana ada seorang suami yang melarang istrinya bekerja dengan penampilan baik hanya karena takut dilirik pria lain .tapi bagiku itu masih biasa dari perlakuan chanyeol yang lainnya , dia park chanyeol adalah seorang psikopat .

Penyakit kejiwaannya sudah menjadi rahasia umum . dilingkungan kami , kami merupakan tetangga yang paling dijauhi bahkan dikucilkan alasannya karena mereka takut kepada suamiku , walau fakta nya memang begitu , tapi tetap saja aku tak suka jika suami ku di kucilkan seperti itu . tapi saat aku tidak bersama chanyeol , mereka memperlakukan ku dengan baik seperti biasa , seringkali aku mendengar pertanyaan dari tetangga ku dan mereka semua melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama padaku " mengapa kau bisa menikah dengan si park sialan itu " aku selalu tersenyum kepada mereka , jawabanku simpel , aku menikah dengan chanyeol bukan karena paksaan , bukan juga karna aku takut mati dibunuhnya . bukan , bukan seperti itu aku menikah dengannya atas dasar 'cinta' yang ku miliki.

Memang apa yang membuatku bisa mencintai seorang psikopat sepertinya ? ,entahlah akupun tidak tau akan hal itu , yang pasti dia selalu membuatku nyaman. saat dia sedang tenang , dia terlihat begitu tak berdosa , dia memperlakukanku dengan baik , sangat perhatian dan romantis . situasi itu akan tetap terjaga selama aku masih menuruti apa kemaunnya dan tak menggoreskan kesalahan sedikitpun . karena hal itu , aku terlatih menjadi teliti dalam segala hal , hhh~ jujur jika bukan karna cinta, ini melelahkan .

AUTHOR VOP

Baekhyun segera menghapus eyeliner yang memolesi mata puppy nya dengan tissue, ia pun langsung mengubah tatanan rambutnya menjadi biasa kembali , dan mengubah pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang tidak terlalu mencolok .chanyeol menyeringai puas melihat baekhyun menuruti apa yang ia inginkan .

" begini ? " tanya baekhyun dengan senyum lebar yang dibuat – buat .

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya sembari tersenyum puas . reflek , perlakuan itu membuat fake smile baekhyun berubah menjadi senyuman yang tulus dan ia pun terlihat menikmati pelukan suaminya itu . baekhyun memang bodoh , setelah apa yang chanyeol lakukan , hanya dengan chanyeol memeluknya seperti ini , ia langsung luluh . tapi bukankah cinta memang begitu ?

" BAEK , KAU GILA SEKARANG ADA RAPAT PENTING KENAPA KAU BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI INI ? " luhan , sang atasan sekaligus kakak kandung dari baekhyun langsung memarahi baekhyun saat melihat adiknya berpakaian begitu berantakan .

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan mencengkram ujung kemeja nya . iya , memang hari ini ada rapat penting , dan perusahaan keluarga baekhyun merupakan perusahaan fashion , jadi penampilan merupakan prioritas utama , wajar saja luhan semarah ini karena ini menyangkut masa depan perusahaan keluarganya .

" hyung~ " gumam baekhyun lirih dan sedikitpun tak berani menatap mata luhan .

Hati luhan mencelos , emosinya menurun saat mendengar penuturan adiknya yang begitu rapuh . luhan tau , semua ini perbuatan siapa . namun yang luhan herankan , mengapa adiknya bisa bertahan dengan suaminya , chanyeol . setau luhan , sedikitpun chanyeol tak pernah membahagiakan adiknya , bahkan adiknya yang harus banting tulang untuk mencukupi keluarganya , apakah itu pantas sebagai seorang suami kepada istrinya ? . jujur saja , selama ini semenjak baekhyun memutuskan menikah dengan chanyeol luhan selalu merasa khawatir setiap saat . karena bisa saja nyawa baekhyun kapanpun akan melayang jika disamping chanyeol .

" baek sudah ku bilang , tinggalkan suamimu " luhan kini berucap begitu pelan karena ia tidak ingin menambah beban di pundak adiknya .

Ucapan itu membuat mata baekhyun memanas dan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sedari tadi pagi ingin ia keluarkan . baekhyun runtuh di pelukan luhan . luhan tak bisa berkata apa – apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang hanya meminjamkan pelukannya , itu saja .

" hyung tapi aku mencintainya ~ "

" baiklah . tapi jangan sungkan pulang jika kau sudah tidak tahan baek "

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham . sungguh kakaknya ini benar – benar yang paling mengerti baekhyun , entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang jika luhan tidak ada disampingnya untuk mendukungnya . karena orang tua baekhyun sudah mengusirnya karena baekhyun memilih hidup dengan chanyeol dan menolak lamaran dari yifan .

Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam , tetapi rapat perusahaan belum juga berakhir . baekhyun mulai merasa panik , gerak geriknya mulai gelisah . bagaimana tidak , ini sudah hampir melewati jam pulangnya , dan baekhyun tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan chanyeol padanya . melihat gerak gerik adiknya yang aneh , luhan langsung menangkap kesimpulan dalam sekejap mata . karena tak ingin adiknya mendapat masalah , luhan langsung berdehem dan menyatakan jika rapat akan dilanjutkan keesokan harinya . melihat kakaknya yang begitu pengertian , baekhyun memberi senyum simpul padanya sungguh ia sudah kehabisan stok kata 'terimakasih'untuk kakaknya ini .

Seperti djavu , beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun mendapatkan sms dari chanyeol , baekhyun sangat khawatir jika chanyeol akan memarahinya tapi diluar dugaanya chanyeol mengirim pesan yang hampir membuat mata baekhyun keluar dari tempatnya .

" _sebaiknya kau jangan pulang hari ini . aku , aku tak ingin diganggu " – chanyeol_

Saat membaca pesan itu baekhyun merasa lega dan sedikit merasa heran . apa yang sedang chanyeol lakukan sampai ia tak ingin diganggu ? . iya , yang baekhyun khawatirkan chanyeol akan melakukan hal – hal aneh yang tak terduga . tapi jika chanyeol sudah mengatakan jangan pulang , maka baekhyun jangan pulang , keputusan itu sudah tidak bisa di ganggu gugat .

" baek kau belum pulang ? "

" hhh~ entahlah hyung , aku menginap di kantor saja " baekhyun terus menghadap kaca dekat meja kerjanya , disana terpangpang suasana malam kota seoul yang menakjubkan namun keindahan itu tak membuat baekhyun tenang sedikitpun . ia terus memikirkan apa yang tengah suaminya lakukan , baekhyun khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan dan merugikan orang lain .

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga , apalagi yang telah dibuat si park sialan itu pada adiknya . sungguh , jika luhan di posisi baekhyun sekarang mungkin ia akan kabur atau jika tidak bisa mungkin luhan akan bunuh diri , namun berbeda dengan baekhyun , ia tetap bertahan , bertahan karena selalu optimis jika suatu saat chanyeol akan sembuh dan berubah , tapi apakah seorang phsycopat bisa disembuhkan ? jawabannya tidak karena physcopath merupakan faktor genetik yang timbul dari perilakunya sendiri , bukan penyakit yang bisa disembukan dengan obat . namun baekhyun tidak percaya itu , baekhyun selalu optimis tuhan tak sejahat itu , semua penyakit pasti bisa disembuhkan .

" baek , lebih baik kita pulang kerumah "

Baekhyun membalikan wajahnya , iris baekhyun dan luhan saling bertemu . baekhyun tak kunjung bicara , ia hanya mengisaratkan sesuatu dengan tatapannya yang dalam seolah olah ia berkata " aku tidak mau " dan luhan mengerti itu , iya bagaimanapun baekhyun tidak akan mau kembali ke rumah karena disana ada orang tuanya. luhan membuang napas kasar menghadapi adiknya yang keras kepala ini .

" baiklah , aku akan menemani mu disini "

Oh tuhan , apalagi yang harus baekhyun katakan pada kakaknya ini , baekhyun benar benar malu karena sering merepotkan kakanya . jujur , selama ini baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena selalu membebani batin dan pikiran kakaknya , sumpah demi tuhan baekhyun tak pernah meminta kakaknya untuk campur tangan dalam urusan hidupnya , tapi selalu saja luhan yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui masalah dari baekhyun dan akhirnya dia ikut membatini semua perasaan baekhyun .

Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah luhan dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu , luhan menyambutnya dengan senang hati sekarang luhan benar – benar bisa meresakan bagaimana beratnya beban yang dipikul adiknya , baekhyun .

" hyung terimakasih untuk semuanya ~ "

" aku byun luhan aku adalah kakak dari byun baekhyun . maka sudah sepatutnya aku menjagamu "

Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya , tak ada tangisan disana , tak usah baekhyun menambah lagi drama dalam suasana seperti , cukup sudah dia terlihat menyedihkan di depan kakaknya ini .

" ASTAGA YEOL , APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?! "

Saat pulang baekhyun benar – benar terkejut melihat keadaan rumah yang benar – benar seperti kapal pecah , dan mata baekhyun semakin membulat saat melihat mayat yang tergeletak dilantai . ia , langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kerah chanyeol dan sang empu yang menjadi penyebab semua ini hanya tertawa puas tampa dosa .

" lihat orang ini baek , kemarin dia berani – beraninya menyerobot antrianku di supermarket secara tidak sopan , lihat sekarang dia terkujur lemah hahahaha "

HA ? hanya karena masalah seperti itu ? baekhyun benar tidak habis pikir dengan suaminya ini , bagaimanapun ini sudah kelewatan . baekhyun ingin marah , percuma tak akan memberi dampak apapun malah akan berbalik membuat chanyeol naik pitam . baekhyun memijat pelipisnya dengan kedua tangannya tak terasa air mata telah keluar dari matanya , baekhyun benar – benar kehilangan arah sekarang . tampa berpikir panjang , baekhyun langsung menarik tangan chanyeol dan membawanya keluar cepat atau lambat polisi akan segera datang , baekhyun merasa dosa meninggalkan mayat itu dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya , namun disisi lain baekhyun tidak ingin suaminya dijebloskan ke penjara .

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi dengan chanyeol yang duduk dikursi sebelahnya .

" haha~ sayang aku belum selesai mencingcang orang itu " racau chanyeol seperti orang yang sedang mabuk saja . baekhyun hanya diam ia hanya menatap chanyeol rapuh dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca memohon agar chanyeol menuruti kemana ia akan pergi dan hal itu berhasil membuat chanyeol terdiam dan meninggalkan SEDIKIT rasa bersalah , ingat hanya SEDIKIT dan ini baru pertama kali terjadi .

Baekhyun membawa tubuh mereka pergi ke sebuah rumah yang dulu pernah luhan berikan padanya , namun belum sempat ditempati karena jauh dari pusat kota . yeah , yang kini mereka harus lakukan menjauh dari kota besar seoul , ini ide bagus .

" yeol sekarang kita tinggal disini , rumah ini bagus bukan? "

Chanyeol mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil melihat sekeliling rumah . tiba tiba secara cepat matanya langsung menajam dan tertuju pada baekhyun . perlahan tubuhnya mendekat , hingga jarak mereka hanya beberpa centi . baekhyun takut , ia memilih memundurkan tubuhnya , namun sial langkahnya buntu karena sekarang tubuhnya sudah menyentuh tembok .

" kenapa kita pindah kesini ? " tanya chanyeol dengan mata yang masih setia menyelidik dengan tatapan menyeramkan .

" sayang , aku suka disini , lingkungannya benar benar nyaman " baekhyun memilih berbohong , padahal baekhyun belum tau bagaimana situasi rumah ini , karena baekhyun belum pernah mengunjunginya sekalipun . jika tidak berbohong , tak mungkin baekhyun berkata jujur kalian tau kan jika orang seperti chanyeol gampang tersinggung dan marah .

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya cepat lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali terfokus pada rumah itu " umm baiklah "

Baekhyun membuang napas lega , suaminya ini memang usah di tebak .

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping chanyeol yang sudah terlelap sedari tadi . ia memandangi wajah suaminya yang begitu tenang dan sangat tampan . baekhyun meraba pipi chanyeol dan mengelusnya sambil tersenyum .

" aku sangat mencintaimu " gumam baekhyun lirih .

Tiba tiba sang empu terbangun matanya terbuka dan langsung membalas senyuman baekhyun . wajahnya mendekat , chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibir mereka , refleks baekhyun memejamkan matanya , menikmati ciuman yang di berikan suaminya padanya . perlahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas dan menuntut . mereka melepaskan tautannya , karena satu sama lain telah kehabisan oksigen .

chanyeol tertawa memandang wajah istrinya yang begitu cantik sedangkan baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul namun terkesan dalam .

baekhyun memeluk tubuh itu , tubuh yang selama ini ia cintai , tubuh yang selama ini telah menggoreskan ribuan luka dihatinya , tubuh yang selama ini menjadi beban yang ia tanggung dengan rapuhnya . tapi tubuh itu juga yang selalu memberikan sensasi bagi seorang byun baekhyun , seolah tubuh itu sudah menjadi candu baginya .

yang dipeluk , tetap setia dengan tawanya yang orang lain anggap sepeti orang gila itu .

" im home.. "

Mendengar tidak ada respon baekhyun beralih menuju kamar , mungkin chanyeol sedang dikamar . saat memutar kenop halisnya mengernyit heran mendapati kamar yang terkunci tak biasanya chanyeol mengkunci kamar serapat ini .

Mulut baekhyun membentuk huruf 'O' saat mendengar suara desahan yang benar – benar menjijikan . suara itu terdengar seperti suara suaminya dan satu lagi seperti suara wanita yang tidak baekhyun ketahui siapa .

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki , baekhyun langsung mendobrak pintu itu . tubuh mungil , itu berhasil membuka pintu dengan sempurna .

Tubuhnya bergetar , air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi mendapati suaminya berhubungan seks dengan wanita lain di ranjang yang seharusnya hanya baekhyun dan chanyeol yang menempati . di tengah desa seperti ini , dari mana chanyeol bisa mendapatkan wanita bayaran seperti itu ?

Wanita jalang itu hanya kaget mendapati baekhyun yang memergoki mereka sedang telanjang bulat , sedangkan chanyeol hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa .

Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar tampa menggunakan alas kaki sedikitpun . ia benar – benar sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang , baekhyun bisa menerima dengan perlakuan chanyeol selama ini . tapi tidak untuk hal ini , baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa . bagaimanapun chanyeol sudah kelewatan , ia merasa bahwa perjuangannya selama ini benar benar tidak dihargai .

Hingga pada akhirnya tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari , tubuh mungil itu runtuh di jalanan . baekhyun memeluk kedua kakinya dan menangis sejadi jadinya disana tak memperdulikan orang orang desa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran .

Kepala baekhyun mendongak mendapati langkah kaki yang mendekat . baekhyun berdiri dan memundurkan tubuhnya , seolah olah tak ingin bersentuhan dengan orang itu

" yeol jangan mendekat aku membenci mu hikss "

Chanyeol menyeringai dan terus mencoba mendekat , dan secara beriringan baekhyun juga semakin mundur .

" kumohon hikss "

Segera chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangan baekhyun paksa dan memutar tangan itu kebelakang hingga membuat gerak gerik baekhyun . baekhyun meringis kesakitan menerima perlakuan suaminya yang kasar ini .

" PULANG SEKARANG JUGA SIALAN ! " bentak chanyeol tepat diwajah baekhyun , namun baekhyun masih enggan bicara " PULANG ATAU PELURU DARI PISTOL INI AKAN MEMBOLONGI KEPALA MU " ancam chanyeol , dengan tangan yang entah sejak kapan telah memegan pistol yang tersodor tepat dikepala baekhyun yang pelurunya siap meluncur .

Baekhyun melepas paksa cengkraman chanyeol . baekhyun membantu chanyeol agar pistol itu semakin meneka kepalanya .

" CHANYEOL HIKSS .. BUNUHH AKU , BUNUH AKU SAJA ... AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI SAJA ! aku lelah hiks.. , bunuh aku saja hikss percuma aku hidup hikkss... "

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pistol itu , tubuhnya begitu lemas melihat istrinya yang begitu rapuh . tak terasa satu bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata bulatnya , hatinya benar benar sakit sekarang , semua rasa bersalah itu baru terasa sekarang , rasa itu datang sekaligus dan meninggalkan rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam .

Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh baekhyun dengan buliran air mata yang keluar dari matanya namun tak meninggalkan ekspresi sedikitpun , sedangkan baekhyun hanya berontak dalam pelukan chanyeol .

CHANYEOL VOP

Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini ? apakah baekhyun juga merasakan hal sama selama ini ? . sebenarnya orang seperti apa aku selama ini ? apa sejahat itu ? sungguh aku benar – benar bingung dan tidak sadar dengan yang aku lakukan selama ini . tubuhku mengerjakan semuanya semaunya tampa memberi sinyal kepada otak dan hatiku saat menyakiti baekhyun aku tak pernah sedikitpun dihantui rasa bersalah , saat membunuh tangan ku dengan enteng bisa melakukannya kapan saja .kini , dalam pelukan ini aku bisa merasakan dari tubuh istriku jika dia sudah menanggung beban yang sangat berat selama ini , dan sekarang merupakan titik aakhir dari kesabarannya , sejauh ini kah aku menyakiti istriku ? . aku benar benar merasa berdosa dengan hal yang telah aku lakukan selama ini , mengapa aku bisa seterlambat ini ? . baekhyun , mengapa kau begitu sabar menghadapiku ? kau tak sepantasnya mencintaiku . aku benar – benar menyesal dengan apa yang aku telah perbuat selama ini , jika bisa apa aku boleh memperbaiki hatimu yang sudah hancur baekhyun- ah ?

AUTHOR VOP

" chanyeol.. sekarang masukan pupuknya "

" dengan senang hati tuan putri "

Baekhyun mendelik dan mencubit perut chanyeol pelan " bagaimanapun aku pria "

Chanyeol tertawa melihat istrinya yang begitu lucu saat marah dan itu membuat ekspresi baekhyun berubah menjadi malu .

Pasti kalian aneh bukan melihat ini ? hahaha.. jangan bilang kalian mengira jika baekhyun menyerah dan meninggal kan chanyeol ? hahaha... simpan saja pikiran sad ending cerita ini hahaha..

Semenjak kejadian itu , entah mukjijat dari kesabaran baekhyun atau apa , chanyeol tiba tiba sembuh dan menyesali semuanya . awalnya baekhyun menolak untuk kembali menerima chanyeol , namun hatinya selalu mendorong agar baekhyun kembali memberikan chanyeol kesempatan kedua .

Lihat , baekhyun benar , tuhan tak sejahat itu dan ia tak akan memberi cobaan diluar kemampuan kita . semua penyakit pasti bisa di sembuhkan karena tuhan yang memberi dan ia pula satu satunya yang akan menyembuhkan , ilmu kedokteran hanya perantara yang merupakan , ikon penghias dunia . kesabaran baekhyun akhirnya terbuahi , tuhan kini memberi kebahagian sederhana yang teramat luar biasa untuk menebus segala kesakitan baekhyun selama ini .

Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta , seperti apapun bentuknya , bagaimanapun prosesnya , sesulit apapun kau menghadapinya , cinta yang sudah kau yakini ujung ujungnya akan mengantarkan mu menuju kebahagian yang layak dan berkualitas untukumu . terus berdoa dan jangan putus asa hingga titik akhir dimana kau merasa jika itu sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi pada saat itu tuhan dengan mudah akan meniupkan mantra penolong atas kesabaranmu selama ini .

 **END**

Yaww gimana ff nya ? xD gaje kah ? typo kah ? xD . maafkan karena sesungguhnya gaje dan typo merupakan sebagian dari seni;v

Jangan lupa review , boleh kok kalian nyampein komentar pedes sekali pun;v kasih tau juga kalo ada kekurangan , gue gak keberatan;V yang pasti jangan lupa review;v

Salam cinta dari chanbaek;*


End file.
